Rehabilitation
by Litha-chan
Summary: [Pós.Endles Waltz, OCC, Angst, Romance, Lemon? 1x2x1, menção de outros casais] Qual o melhor tratamento para reabilitação não só a carne, mas também da alma?


**Rehabilitation**

2x1, past 1x2, menção de outros casais.  
Pós-Endles Waltz, OCC, Angst, Rmance, Lemon?

**Disclamer**: Se GW fosse meu, muita coisa seria alterada, mas Bandai & Sunrise detêm os direitos e eu fico só como fã, brincando nos bastidores.

**Sinopse**: Qual o melhor tratamento para reabilitação não só a carne, mas também da alma?

-

* * *

**Rehabilitation**

**Prólogo**

* * *

-

-Mas professor Ethan, as guerras entre a Terra e as Colônias já terminaram há um bom tempo. Será que ainda teríamos algum foco de resistência?

Com um suspiro, o jovem professor de história se acomodou melhor, sentando sobre a mesa de forma relaxada, curvando o corpo para frente, fitando o aluno ao responder:

-Sempre, por mais que a paz tenha sido decretada, haverá focos de resistência, Sebastian. É da natureza humana não aceitar a derrota, o pacifismo.

-Então, neste exato momento, podemos até supor que em algum lugar, outros grupos como a _OZ_ ou _White Fang_ estão se formando?

Ao abrir a boca para responder ao outro aluno, o irritante sinal anunciando o término de mais um tempo de aula, pode ser ouvido.

Balançando a cabeça e com um sorriso resignado nos lábios, apenas anunciou:

-Para a próxima aula quero que me tragam um relatório: Em uma eminente guerra entre a Terra e as Colônias, com base em todos os relatos históricos que temos conhecimento, qual a posição de vocês para solucionar a guerra, e quais as propostas a serem usadas para alcançar o pacifismo. Não colem, não copiem... Eu conheço o estilo de cada um de vocês e também os vastos trabalhos existentes que se referem ao tema.

Houve um pequeno murmúrio, em desagrado, entre os alunos que anotavam rapidamente o trabalho sugerido antes de se retirarem da sala.

Por fim, ao se ver sozinho dentro do local, seus olhos por detrás das lentes de um óculos com armação leve, fitavam o luminoso dia além das janelas da sala.

Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que nem notou a presença próxima ao seu corpo.

-Um dólar por seus pensamentos...

Mesmo se assustando, não demonstrou. Ainda sem fitar a pessoa atrás de si, deixou a voz sair em um sussurro.

-Nesta profissão o passado sempre nos espreita e as lembranças são como pesadelos. Tem certeza que mesmo assim ainda quer pagar por meus pensamentos?

-Não se deixe abater...

-Impossível não se abater, você sabe disto. Muita dor, muitas perdas, ilusão, decepção... – parou de falar e seus olhos vagaram para um ponto qualquer no assoalho da sala de aula.

-Se isto lhe incomoda tanto, porque não larga? Pare de sofrer a cada lembrança. – passou as mãos pelos cabelos claros mostrando inquietação.

-Você se afastaria de algo que gosta verdadeiramente, mesmo que possua lembranças tristes, apenas para não se lembrar mais? Não sofrer mais? – sorriu triste.

-Você se torna irritante ao responder uma pergunta com outra!

-Eu sei, sempre fui irritante... – sorriu mais um pouco. – E agora sendo professor de história, meu trabalho é questionar sobre as perguntas feitas e arrancar respostas mais profundas. Além do mais, estes são meus fantasmas. O que me mantém vivo, que me faz sentir que sou humano e não uma máquina.

Um pequeno momento de silêncio preencheu a sala. Cada um com seus pensamentos, com seus fantasmas.

Íris azuis mescladas de rajas esverdeadas fitaram a figura a sua frente, milhares de perguntas eclodiam em sua mente, mas o momento não era propício. Apenas uma pergunta deveria ser feita, até porque era de seu interesse também, e um dos motivos de estar ali.

-Você irá vê-lo hoje? Quer companhia?

Olhos azuis enegrecidos se voltaram para os claros.

-Sim, vou vê-lo. Saber se já teve algum progresso e se anda precisando de alguma coisa.

-Imagino que ele provavelmente ficará irritado se você for perguntar se precisa de algo.

Um sorriso de canto apareceu nos lábios do professor...

-Se conseguir arrancar dele pelo menos alguma irritação, posso encarar como um progresso, não é mesmo?

-Realmente. Vamos?

Observando o outro concordar com um menear de cabeça e logo começar a recolher o material utilizado em aula, deixou um longo suspiro escapar por entre seus lábios. Poucos minutos depois, os dois homens saem da sala, por conseqüência em alguns minutos já estavam fora da escola, indo em direção ao HRRA, Hospital de Reabilitação e Repouso Aliance.

**-o-**

O trajeto não foi tão longo, em meio ao caminho até o hospital, conversas sobre boas, e algumas não tão boas, lembranças de épocas passadas eram trocadas. Estavam já alguns meses sem se verem, e suas ocupações atualmente não deixam brechas para encontros casuais como antigamente.

Poucos minutos mais tarde, após passarem pela recepção do hospital e se identificarem devidamente, já se encontravam em frente a porta do quarto. O silêncio foi quebrado, afinal, não podiam ficar o tempo de visita somente encarando uma porta branca.

-Pretende entrar ou apenas vai ficar fitando a decoração simples da porta?

-E depois o irritante sou eu, certo?

-Vai, entra, eu vou depois. Melhor deixar vocês a sós não é mesmo?

Nenhuma palavra fora trocada, apenas um leve menear de cabeça, e assim o professor tão logo abriu a porta, sumiu por detrás da mesma. Deixando do lado de fora um amigo que mantinha um olhar perdido com palavras sendo sussurradas pra si mesmo...

-Se eu pelo menos conseguisse curar essas feridas...

**-o-**

Do lado de dentro do quarto branco, cores em pequenos detalhes em cinza, vermelho, verde, amarelo e azul, cores que representavam a unificação entre a Terra e as Colônias, podiam ser vistas quebrando a palidez do quarto. E em meio a este, um corpo prostrado sobre uma cadeira, com o olhar perdido em direção a janela.

-Hey, como você está hoje? – involuntariamente suspirou mordendo o lábio inferior. – Você ainda se lembra de mim, não é mesmo Heero? Duo Maxwell, o baka que vivia te atormentando...

-

**... Continua**

* * *

**Notas**: _Esta fic faz parte de um acervo de rascunhos que possuo de GW. Comecei a rascunhá-la em algum mês de 2005, e creio que só levarei adiante se rolar um incentivo.  
__Porque Duo aparece como Ethan? Porque ele teve que trocar o nome dele, afinal, ele queria ter uma vida normal, e usar o nome Duo Maxwell... somente para fins específicos. E sim, eu tenho uma tara especial pelo nome Ethan, hehe.  
Vocês notaram que a fic se passa um tempo bem à frente. Os motivos de Heero estar neste estado depois serão explicados ao longo da história.  
Não preciso dizer quem estava com o Ethan/Duo no início, né?_

**Heero**: Tu jura que vai me deixar na cadeira de rodas? **¬.¬**  
**Litha**: Se quiser te deixo vegetando. Não me irrite, ando bem volátil por esses dias. **u.ú**  
**Duo**: Pelo menos desta vez não sou eu que estou preso em uma cama, hehe  
**Heero**: Não seja por isso, posso providenciar essa alteração agora mesmo **Ò.ó**  
**Duo**: _'some rapidamente'_  
**Litha**: _'pega um aparelho de choque e tasca em Heero'_ **¬.¬'**

**Palavra da beta:** _E lá vamos nós... Eu que devia tomar vergonha na cara e ir terminar as minhas, paradas desde 2005. Aliás, acho que eu vou fazer isso agora mesmo!! Ah, é, calma, Maxwell, eu não esqueci do meu papel neste drama. Sim, ele promete. E como eu nunca tinha visto o Yuy paradinho, vai ser legal acompanhar a evolução do estado. E sair correndo depois quando ele melhorar... XDDD._

_**OBS**__: Estou preparando outro projeto que há muito queria fazer, para Gundam também, e só agora posso colocá-lo em prática, chama-se__**Stargate**__**SGW1**__. Uma fic baseada nos moldes da série, que em minha opinião é, é uma das melhores de Sci-fi da nova geração, sem esquecer também de Babylon5 (ótima). Então em breve teremos os G-boys nas peles de Jack O'Niell, Daniel Jackson, Samantha Carter, Teal'C, e os outros. Agora quem ocupará o lugar de quem, vocês só vão saber quando a fic aparecer, hauhau. Até porque terei que fazer adaptações para a fic, não é mesmo? 'pisca'. Surpresas, surpresas... Seguindo as linhas, claro, alguns detalhes da série original, Stargate SG1._

E para finalizar... Agradeço muito as pessoas que estiveram me ajudando nesses últimos dias, que foram obscuros demais, me dando forças. Nessas horas é que vejo/noto quem realmente eu posso chamar de amigo. Deixarei aqui os nomes de alguns, em forma de agradecimento: Isabella Mauch (my esposinha, você ta sempre por perto e te agradeço muito), Yumi Sumeragi(que apareceu na hora certa ), Pipe(minha cunhada chorona (acho que acabei de estragar sua imagem com isso XD)), Washu(que tem bons argumentos), Áries Sin(porque é a única que eu tenho ganas de chutar mesmo estando péssima, haha), Athenas de Áries, Arashi Kaminari, Suryia, Shizuru-chan e vários outros. Pessoal... Thanks.

_"Ajudem uma raposa voltar a ter sabor pelo fandom, comentem o que acharam e o que esperam"._

_**Bjinss  
Litha-chan**_


End file.
